The Rise and Fall of Enderkill
by esdertytg
Summary: Times are tough in Minecraftia, but there is a kingdom the reins above all: Enderkill. It is a kingdom of greatness, a strong army, and a more then enough supplies. Ruled over by a women whom is the strongest of warriors. But with a new enemy rising and people dying off, will our heroine finally have to face the past?


_I kept running through the forest, even though I had no idea where I was going. I just wanted to run away and never look back. I knew I would never return to this place and that I needed to find somewhere new. I don't care what they say; I'm sticking to my dream, even if I have to lose everything. Even if my friends are dying around me I will continue on. No matter what! But for now I walk alone, all by myself. I felt cold and empty. I had never felt this way before. It was a sickening feeling and it was overcoming me. I glance behind to make sure no one was following me, with great fear someone was. With a quick glance I see that behind me is clear, at least of people, so I continue on. I can't help but reliving that moment… I can't help but vividly seeing my friend, my role model, die right in front of me, because of me. I can't help but remember his cold hearted words that had no consideration for my feelings. To think he, of all people, would betray me. And to think I could turn so… so heartless in moments time. That I could possibly be a killer. But now with quick realisation I put two and two together. He was gone, and he was never coming back. At that moment I feel myself collapse on the inside, as though something had snapped. I take whatever strength I have left within me not to break down right there. As I continue wandering in the eternal darkness, I come across a lake. It seemed so peaceful and beautiful amidst the night where creatures with a lust for blood lurked. I sit down beside it for a break and I pull out a roll of bread I packed, realising I hadn't eaten in hours and just how hungry I was. I stuff it down even though I feel like I'm going to collapse at any minute. Noticing my throat was dry, I cup my hands together to drink some of the lake's crystal clear water. Though as I come back up from leaning down to drink some water, I glance down at my reflection in the water but immediately look away. My jeans were completely covered in blood, and my normally pink shirt was a deep red. My normally silky hair was tangled and even had glints of red in it. Disgusted and it just adding to my sickness, I turn to get some water out of lake and clean my shirt. But as I turn I notice I'm not alone. The creatures of the night were everywhere and sitting where I was made me easy prey. Seeing as they hadn't noticed me yet I grab my backpack and start bolting out of there. I didn't make it very far, because my sickness finally caught up with me, making me very tired and slow. I reach into my bag and pull out the few planks I had to build a tiny shack, which was basically just placing blocks around me. I sat down and tucked my knees under my chin trying hard not to collapse so I could think about what to do, where I would go, and who I could call upon. But no matter how hard I tried, eventually my eyelids dropped, leaving me in the dark, alone._

The sun blared through the window into my eyes as I awoke from my dire dream. I could feel the sweat all over me and I looked down and it had soaked through my shirt. 'Another nightmare' I thought to myself. I hadn't had a nightmare in years, at least not until the beginning of last month. They seemed to be recurring more and more as the weeks went by. But I wouldn't tell anyone, oh no. If I told someone who I didn't trust I could end up ruining myself, and I don't want to trouble the ones I trust with simple nightmares. They are just dreams after all, right?

"Ender?" I hear coming from the doorway of my bedroom. I looked to see my friend and royal advisor, Narnisaur, standing there looking worried, but her expression went from worried to relieved to angry.

"You're still in bed?!" My blond haired friend yelled at me. She was already dressed in her blue hoodie and orange shorts, all ready to start the day. "Do you know what time it is? The others and I have been waiting for you to get up for breakfast for 2 hours already. I was worried about you so I came upstairs to find you still in bed!" I smiled sheepishly feeling a little embarrassed. Narni was usually a very patient and stilly person, but when it comes to her friends she can be serious when she needs to be.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't go to bed early enough last night and that caused me to sleep in" I say feeling guilty about worrying my friends. Narni seemed to smile and let it go and headed to the door.

"Oh well" She sighed "Just get dressed and hurry downstairs we're all waiting for you. Don't forget we are planning on riding our horses together to day." She then headed down stairs. I sighed and got out of bed, the feeling of the soft carpet touching my feet felt nice but when I stood up and started to walk towards my closet the cold quartz floor sent shivers up my spin. I sighed, thinking about all I had to do today. I needed to make sure the farms were going well, check that the solider training is proceeding as planned, make sure the obsidian wall around my kingdom is secure, and deal with the griefing that's been happening in the kingdom. Plus I promised my friends I'd go horse riding with them this morning. Who would've thought ruling a kingdom would be so hard. But everything was for the sake of Enderkill and my people. And that's all that mattered to me

**MAGICAL TIME SKIP OF MAGICALNESS**

When I reached the third last step of the stair case, I jumped down the other two. Even though it was childish I still did it anyways, since it was fun. Now dawned in a red shirt, jeans, and my blue and black boots I was heading to the dining hall to eat breakfast with my friends. Well walking through the many hallways in the palace I was grated by countless guards doing their daily duties. I wondered if I should send more guards from the palace to protect the kingdom instead, as I walked into my dining room.

The room was filled with bright shinning glowstone lights as I entered, with a plenty extra light coming from the windows adawned across the wall. In the centre of the room sat my wooden dining table with my three friends sitting there chatting between each other, obviously waiting for me. RoseTheKitty was the first of the three to notice me.

"Ender hey we've been waiting for you!" she called out to me. Rosy was wearing her usual orange sweater and ripped jeans. "What kept you so long?" I sighed, seeing as Narnisaur left me to tell the other two.

"I slept in ok! It happens ok!" I say to them feeling very embarrassed. Though my friends just laughed as I sat down to join them for something to eat. This morning we were having some bread and pork chops. I wrote down in my mind to get a carrot and potato farm going for some variety of food as soon as possible.

"So any thing going on amidst Minecraftia?" I asked my friends, trying the change the topic. My brown haired friend deadpoollooker was the first to speak up.

"Well that kingdom who threatened us last week has successfully been perished" she said to me. Like always she was wearing her white shirt with the black sleeves and her simple black and blue pants. "We don't have to worry about them for awhile." I finished eating my pork chops and was heading on to the bread when I made my reply.

"Good, we don't have any more time for their nuisance with all the things needing to be done" I say to her. There were many other kingdoms amongst the land, but not many had the audacity to mess with mine. Ranking as the most powerful kingdom in Minecraftia, it wouldn't be the smartest idea after all. But what really concerned me was my people. Of all things I wanted them to be happy. I wanted them to have food to eat, places to live, jobs to work, and families to cherish. All the things I never had as a child. Myself, I grew up as an orphan going from city to city, never really having anywhere to stay, and never finding anywhere to work. And I most certainly had no one to go to back then.

But one does not dwell on the past if they hope to look towards the future. I jumped out of my chair when I finished eating ready to take on the day head first.

"So don't we have some horse riding to do" I say to my friends with a smile, as the other stood up and we headed towards the door.

**Well I re-did the first chapter and sent my story in another direction. Thank you ****Shado-chan**** for you helpful review. I tried to add more dialogue and I promise you, there will be action. RoseTheKitty, Narnisaur, and deadpoollooker are the usernames of a 3 of my friends, since every character in my story's names will be minecraft usernames. Also Ender's full name is Enderslayer. My minecraft username is actually esdertytg, but you see how that wouldn't work as my fanfiction name is esdertytg. And I chose enderslayer because whenever I introduce myself on a server I say " I am esdertytg the enderslayer and follower of Herobrine, you are?" so yea we have that. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed and I am very very very sorry for the long delay it's just that I'm lazy and schooly stuff and whatever. *throws apolgy cookies* **

**And may Herobrine take pity on you**


End file.
